


Wedding day

by DestielAutomaticShip



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:45:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielAutomaticShip/pseuds/DestielAutomaticShip
Summary: Dean is getting married and when he walks through those church doors he's thrilled well he was until he can't find Castiel and Sam starts acting strangely. What could Castiel possibly have against Dean marrying Lisa?





	Wedding day

Dean grins as he steps up to the chapel doors, the dented oak soothing his callous hands as he nudges them open. The room is white and spacious the ceiling stretching 16 feet into the air and being held up by four wooden beams. Pictures and balloons are dressing the white walls, shadowing the white in rays of blues, reds and greens as the sun beams down through one of the skylights and brightens the room making it seem even bigger than it already is.

Dean grins at the large banner hanging above his head reading 'congratulations' in big curly writing, and self-consciously pulls at his suit sleeves and straightens his tie. He walks forwards unable to keep the smile off of his face when he sees familiar faces dotted around the room. Most of the people there are friends or friends of friends, but from Deans point of view, most of them are just plain strangers, however, it doesn't stop the room from feeling like home and the warmth that rushes through Dean only makes him smile brighter.

Sam is the first to notice him and Dean grins at his brother as he watches Sams hair bounce through the crowd of people as he runs up to Dean, throwing his arms tightly around him and nearly knocking him over with the force of his bear-hug.

"Heya Sammy." Dean wraps his arms around Sam a little tighter than necessary not realising how much he had missed his brother after only a week of being away from each other. Sam pulls back from the hug holding a smile of his own. "I can't believe it, you're actually getting married!" He squeals patting Dean on the back and pulling him into another quick hug before letting him go and turning to face the room. "Yeah well don't sound so surprised Sam." Dean nudges his brother's shoulder, scanning the room. It really did look awesome.

"I'm not surpri- okay I'm a little surprised, I just thought it would take you longer to work it out, you are a little slow when it comes to these things. But I always knew you'd get married, you're a romantic." Sam chuckles when Dean pulls a face at him. "Hey, I'm not slow! And dude I'm not a  _romantic._ " Sam raises his eyebrow and gestures to the flowers standing on each table. "Oh really? Then who picked out the flowers?" 

Dean rolls his eyes and waves his brother off. "Yeah okay, whatever." Sam laughs and Dean can't help but join in with him. "So anyway am I meant to be looking forward to an easy wedding or has something horrible and death-defying already happened?" Dean jokes, grinning at Sam but his grin falters when he sees Sam's face.

He knew this day couldn't go the way he and Lisa had wanted it to, something always went wrong. Dean sighs, trying to catch Sams attention but Sam avoids him, glancing around the room instead. 

Dean cocks his eyebrow, watching his brothers reaction. "Sam what aren't you-" But before he can finish his question two pair of arms wrap around his shoulders and are pulling him into a soft but firm hug. "Boy, what you doing showing up late for your own wedding?" Bobby asks in his usual gruff tone. Anyone else would hear the question as harsh and angry but Dean knows better than to hear it as nothing more than affection. Dean rolls his eyes and chuckles. "I'm not late, I'm on time!" Bobby smiles at him as he reaches for Sam to give him a hug. "Boy the day you're on time will be the day I wear a pink crown and tutu!" Bobby jokes fondly as both Jo and Ellen rush over to their small group.

Ellen's arms wrap tightly around Sam and Deans necks pulling them into a warm hug before pulling back with a bright smile. "I can't believe this is happening," She says, stepping back as Sam and Dean hug Jo. "I'm so proud of you Dean." The sentence is so meaningful that Dean doesn't think he could keep the sappy smile off of his face if he tried. "Thanks, Ellen." Dean grins, willing himself to not let the tears welling up in his eyes spill down his cheeks.

All of them together reminds him of the photo they took a few years back, when the end of the world was hauling ass and coming straight for them, it may not have been the happiest moment in his life but its still one of his fondest memories- standing by the fireplace with Jo, Ellen, Bobby, Sam, Ca-

Jo claps her hands together abruptly taking Dean from his musings. "We've just finished helping Lisa get ready," Jo beams. "She looks beautiful! Way better than you ever did in a dress!" Dean feels the tips of his ears heat up and punches Jo lightly in the arm as they all laugh at him. "When exactly did you wear a dress?" Sam asks incredulously. "Hey, shut up Sammy or I'll tell everyone about your peppermint patty phase," Dean warns, joining in with the laughter as Sam quickly does his best to shut up.

He watches Ellen glance over her shoulder and rolls his eyes already knowing what's coming. "Yeah, I know, I know," She says sympathetically, patting Dean's arm. "But it's time to meet the in-laws." Ellen practically drags him towards the first group of people she sees and introduces herself while Dean forces a smile on to his face and silently mouths for Sam to grab him a beer. 

**...**

After seeing and being repeatedly hugged by everyone in the room Dean ends up back where he started, standing next to Sam the only difference being this time he's leaning against a bar and has a beer in his hand. "Dude I'm pretty sure my face is going to start cracking if I keep this up any longer." Dean slumps against the bar massaging his jaw as it practically crumbles in his efforts to speak. Sam grins at his brother noticing his worn out expression. "Oh, so you're having fun?" Sam chuckles when Dean lets out a puff of air as an attempt to laugh. 

"Oh yeah, great time!" He answers sarcastically. "Pretty sure I've greeted everyone twice including, you, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Lisa's parents and a number of people whose names and faces I don't remember." Sam laughs at Dean's bluntness, taking a sip from his beer as he turns to admire the church. "That's the beauty of a wedding Dean. Don't you remember how tired Bobby was on his and Ellens wedding day after Ellen had dragged him around the whole room non-stop?" Dean laughs at the memory of Bobby grumbling like an old dog at anyone who came within a foot of him the whole day. Of course, Bobby was happy on the inside, it was his wedding for christ sake, but his body just refused to show any other emotion other than grouchiness. "How could I forget?"

They both turn to face the room with a grin, Sam looking over the top of everyone's heads using his ginormous structure to watch the guests movements and Dean searching for the one face he hasn't seen all day. "Sam," Dean says lifting his head up to get a clearer view. "Yeah?" Sam replies twirling his beer bottle between his fingers. "Where's Cas?" Dean asks, his smile disappearing when Sam doesn't answer straight away. Dean turns to face Sam who's robotically searching the room in faux interest. "Well, not here..." Sam finally answers once again avoiding all eye contact. Deans frowns tempted to ask what the hell is Sams problem but decides he doesn't have time to coax his brother into telling him so instead stands up and walks into the crowd of people once again.

Once again Dean goes through the process of getting hugged continuously as he walks around the room asking each person if they know where Cas is and getting replies of:

"Whos  _Cas_?"

"No idea."

"Haven't seen him."

That is until he speaks to Bobby and mentally slaps himself for not asking him first, the man knows practically everything. "Last time I saw him he was heading to the roof. Better hurry though boy, you need to be walking down that aisle soon." Dean gives Bobby a quick hug just because the man is so damn useful before heading towards the stairs that lead to the roof.

After running up seven flights of stone steps, tripping up five times and hitting his elbow on the wall enough times for it to bruise reaches the roof. But of course, it's fucking empty. "Son-ova-bitch!" He curses, the phrase coming out much less angry as he's basically running on fumes after jogging up so many steps and nearly keels over as he grabs blindly for the stone wall to try and catch his breath. Dean briefly closes his eyes, tilting his head up towards the sky forcing the rapid huffs of air to stop so that he can speak and eventually blinks his eyes open to reveal shades of blue and white. Dean pauses as he sees a piece of brown fabric flapping in the wind above him from one of the high beams. He stares at the cloth for a moment the sight confusing him before he sees a set of black buttons sewn to the hem of the material and recognises the material as Cas' trench coat dangling from over the ledge.

"Cas, I know you're up there," Dean says crossing his arms across his chest with a sigh. He sees Cas hesitate, his legs twitching with the movement before he seems to find the effort pointless and lets his legs dangle over the edge. "Come on Cas, can you come down here?" Dean asks, trying to coax the angel down. Castiel is obviously not in a good mood so Dean doesn't want to piss him off any more than he already appears to be.

However his efforts are wasted and Cas ignores him, choosing to instead stare at the sunset peeking over the top of the hills. Dean can see why Cas would come up here, the sight is awesome the castle-like exterior of the building standing out immensely in the grassy hills and practically glowing as the sun shines across the stone. "Cas?" He tries again but is still ignored. Dean rolls his eyes throwing his arms in the air. "Don't make me come up there!" He shouts looking around for something he can use to climb without breaking his neck but only finding the wall itself as a suitable object.

Dean watches Cas' trench coat disappear from the edge and be replaced with a shiny black shoe as Cas stands up and dangles his foot over the edge. "If you jump I swear to god I will kill you!" Dean yells pointing his index finger at the angel and waving it in warning. Cas sighs, hesitating as he takes one last look at the sunset before appearing in front of Dean with crossed arms. "What?" He asks, turning his intense stare towards Dean.

"Aren't you gonna come watch me get married?" Dean grins, nudging Cas' shoulder with his hand. Castiel pauses like he's considering the idea before shaking his head. "No." Dean sighs, shrugging his shoulders feeling way more dejected than he thought he would be. "Why the hell not?" He asks, hating how defensive he sounds.  _When the hell did he turn so melodramatic?_ Cas doesn't reply only pushes a hand through his hair making it even more disorientated than usual and mimics Dean by shrugging his shoulders the movement awkward and unnatural. "Come on Cas you haven't even given me a 'Good Luck' before the wedding speech." Dean laughs half-heartedly the sound coming out forced and unconvincing. He rubs the back of his neck as he waits for Castiel to stop staring at him like he's speaking a foreign language.

Cas eventually adverts his eyes and Dean doesn't miss the guilty glance Cas gives him when he speaks. "Okay," He sighs, his stoic expression hiding any real emotion. "Good luck." Castiel glances at Dean before disappearing out of thin air. Dean blinks stunned by the bluntness of his best friend, the neglected feeling building in his chest again as he stares at the patch of air where Castiel was stood. "Good luck?" He echoes. Dean looks up seeing the same piece of brown fabric hanging over the edge and takes a deep breath. 

He scans the wall sizing it up and measuring it against himself. The wall is just around four feet taller than him its cracked in more than a few places but there are a few well-placed gaps in the stone that he could probably get his foot into if he really tries. Dean glances down at himself hoping to high hell that he doesn't rip his suit or scuff his shoes. 

Dean places his left foot in the lowest gap in the wall his joints clicking with the effort of lifting his leg into a position it hasn't been in since high school and starts climbing the wall. His hands slip a couple of times and he's pretty sure he has a nasty cut across his palm but it doesn't stop him from climbing higher. He knows the ledge is just above him but the ten feet drop below him wavers his confidence and he has to close his eyes before he loses balance.  _Heights have never been Dean Winchesters' strong point._ However the rock falling beneath his feet is a big enough wake-up call and he quickly begins moving again, hoisting himself onto the wide ledge and doing a very unattractive impression of a whale as he flops onto the ledge and pulls himself up. 

Castiel doesn't acknowledge Deans sudden presence, he merely glances in Deans direction frowning at nothing imparticular before turning back to face the sun, his legs crossed in an unusually casual position. "Hey, asshole, I just climbed a wall for you in a suit you can at least look at me." Dean scowls at the back of Cas' head, making a silent threat that if Cas doesn't clean his tux he's going to kick him off of that freaking ledge himself.

"Okay, so what is this? Some kind of silent treatment? Angel menopause? A surprise celebration of _'Piss off your best friend on his wedding day'_  ...day?" Cas' lips thin into a frown the more Dean speaks and Dean can tell Cas is trying his best not to tilt his head at every word Dean says. Dean even allows himself a small smirk when he sees Cas mouth the words 'angel menopause' to himself.

However Cas still doesn't reply, so Dean goes to his next best option: childish threats. Dean lets out a dramatic sigh and walks towards the edge of the ledge. "Cas if you don't talk to me then I'm just going to have to jump," Dean states nodding towards the edge in another dramatic attempt to get Cas' attention. Cas' head turns ever so slightly around just so that Dean can see the outline of his iris' and again shrugs his shoulders. "Fine." Dean hangs one foot over the edge in mid-air mimicking Castiel's earlier movements.

Castiel practically falls off the edge with how quick he appears by Dean's side. "Dean, stop it." He barely even raises his voice but the stern gravelly tone is enough in itself for Dean to pause long enough for Cas to be able to push him against the wall, away from the edge. "Oh, he speaks! So you do actually care if I fall to my death?" Dean asks sarcastically, brushing Castiel's hand off of his shoulder and crossing his arms over his chest.

Just because Dean had to joke around to get Castiel's attention doesn't mean he's any less pissed than he was a minute ago- the man made him climb a freaking wall just to talk to him. 

"Of course I care Dean." The response is automatic and so genuine that Dean would be lying if he said it didn't make him feel a least a tiny bit less pissed, how could it not, other than his family, Cas is the only one to tell Dean that he actually gives a shit about him. "Then tell me what the hell's wrong with you?" The angel stands still for a moment, almost frozen in place as he stares blankly at the floor, arguing with himself before walking back towards the edge. "Please, Cas."

Cas turns his head towards Dean with a sort of henpecked look. His shoulders are hunched together like he's trying to disappear inside himself and even his bright eyes seem to be attempting to retreat inside his head. Dean guesses whatever is going on here must be serious. Cas has never purposely ignored him, at least not without a good reason to do so. He makes his way towards Cas with an outstretched hand and the kind of smile he used to reserve for Sam when he was younger. Cas startles like a deer in the woods when Dean places a hand on his shoulder, almost toppling as he takes a large step backwards. The clumsiness is so unlike Cas that Dean's hand withdraws before he has the chance to process the movement. Cas brushes imaginary dirt from his dress shirt and pants and avoids eye contact again. Dean doesn't think he's ever seen Cas look so fidgety.

"Lisa..." He pauses. "She makes you happy?" Castiel asks, his hands twitching by his sides as he keeps his eyes trained on Dean's shoulder. "I-um.."  _What the hell is Cas getting at?_ "I-yeah I guess so." Dean nods the movement barely even big enough to be registered. Does Lisa make him happy? In all honestly, Dean doesn't even remember the last time he was  _happy_ , the word is practically foreign to him as every time he gets close enough to being happy something comes along to fuck it up, but he doesn't want to ruin today for himself so he throws on his fakest smile and ignores how tight his throat has become. 

Cas seems to hesitate when he speaks next as if he had thought of a thousand different things to say but can't get them out. "You-I...I apologise I have been selfish. You will need to hurry to get back to your wedding, Sams looking for you." Castiel says formally, once again changing the subject to something else. Dean watches him for a while hating how Cas can change so easily from his best friend into 'Castiel angel of the lord' whenever he wants to avoid something. The air around them changes whenever Cas acts this way as if he's a different person and Dean hates it.

By the time Dean has pulled himself out of his thoughts, Cas is already stood in front of him walking towards the stairs. "Wait, Cas," He blurts out not really knowing what he's telling Cas to wait for but hating how final this all seems as if him getting married is the end of them completely. 

Cas stops and turns his head towards Dean the rest of his body staying in place so that he resembles some sort of messy haired owl. "You're,  _alright_  aren't you?" Dean asks placing his hand across the arch of the doorway so that his arm is in front of Cas - _just in case he tries to escape-_ Dean thinks. Cas nods but his body language gives away how he's really feeling: his lips are pulled tightly together like he's clamping his mouth shut, his eyes are wide and glossy and he's gripping onto the sides of his trench coat like he's in pain.

The sight of a broken Cas makes Dean's heart clench and he quickly reaches forwards to pull Cas into a hug. "What's wrong Cas?" Dean asks again, his words muffled by Cas' shoulder as they hug each other. Cas' response is just what can only be described as a whimper, his hands are clinging to the back of Deans suit and it only makes Dean worry more as he pulls Cas in tighter.

However, Cas is the first to pull away which only makes Dean feel all the worse if anything he should have been the one to pull away not Cas. "Your wedding Dean," Castiel says playing with the sleeve of his trench coat.

A sigh passes through Dean's lips the sound suddenly not as excited to do that part when the whole point of this was to get Cas to come to the wedding. "Why did you say you've been selfish?" Dean asks trying to catch the angel's eye contact but Castel avoids him completely. "You're late." Cas mumbles.

**...**

 


End file.
